The Mother
by drabblegrl
Summary: Lucy is dying and refuses to let the guild suffer with her this is what happens when her martyrdom doesn't go as planned, and how she becomes 'mother' to an entire guild. off shoot of Mrs. HopeEstheim 'Until She's Home again' Not a complete ripoff, I promise, my first attempt at fanfiction, feedback wanted. T for later violence
1. Chapter 1

It hurt.

The pain was debilitating, i felt myself fall back into the tub, my body so spent by that single second of agony that it could no longer hold myself upright. My eyes swam before my gaze settled on my bath water, which was slowly turning pink, stained with my blood.

There were miniscule scratches all over my body, slowly seeping blood that was quickly clotting.

I was filled with a mind numbing panic, what _was_ that, why am I_ blee_-

"Lucy, you okay in there?" i heard the desperation and concern in the voice as he tried to open the locked door.

Natsu, always there when i needed him, often being exactly _what _I needed him to be, without him even trying.

In this case a distraction.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my apartment?"

"I heard you scream!" Natsu said, ignoring my question.

"That doesn't answer my question, Natsu." I let the irritation into my voice, effectively hiding the tremble.

He paused, "I was just coming over to visit." he replied nervously.

"And _how did you get in?" _I channeled my inner Erza.

" . . .Through the window," I heard him mumble after a beat.

Thats my Natsu, "Get out!"

I heard him trudge away, the rustle of the curtain and then nothing.

I slowly pulled myself out of the tub, shaking the entire time, my body felt weak, exhausted, as if i had used all my spirits at once.

I stared at myself in the mirror, i was pale, almost gaunt, dark circles under my eyes, and running down my body in rivulets was pink bath water, tinted so with the red of my own blood.

I had to see Gradiline.

* * *

I sat across from her, I had just finished explaining my symptoms and showing her the strange scratches. As i spoke she seemed to become more and more withdrawn.

Now we sat in silence, the suspense was as terrifying as it was annoying.

After what seemed like hours she took a shaky breath, this outrageous show of emotion from her only made everything seen so much worse. "It's called Magic Overflow," she paused, gauging my reaction. Seeing my confusion at the phrase (and why I could _hear_ the capital letters) she pressed on, "It happens when the barrier between a mage and the mage's potential power is destroyed, this is so catastrophic because although some mages are stronger than others they all have the same amount of potential, just different abilities at accessing this power. Few mages have ever been able to use the full extent of their potential power, no one left alive today at least, made no one in this century." She paused, her eyes taking a faraway quality to them as though her mind was in a whole other place, a differnt time. After a minute she came back and continued. "When a mage gets Magic Overflow tey suffer attacks like yours, their body unable to sustain that power so the power is forces out, the attacks become stronger and stronger until visible scratches are left, like the ones on you. The scratches get bigger as the as the power being forces out gets stronger, and the attacks become more frequent as well. Finnaly the mage's body becomes unable to handle the stress and the mage dies, ripped apart by their own magic." Using more tact than I thought the women capable of she quietly said, "There is no cure, and there is nothing I can do to help you, I'm sorry."

I felt my world crash but I didn't let myself flinch, "How long?" I asked, silently praising myself on how deviod of emotion those two horror filled words were spoken with.

"The longest reported case is the victim surviving two years, but for Rune and Celestial mages it tops off at about a year because they typically have weaker body types than other mages." She once again paused, "Do you want me to help you tell the guild?"

That made me pause, i had spent the last minute or so wallowing in self-pity, but i was suddenly faces with a more frightening thought than my impending demise, 'what would my nakaba do when they found out?'

There was no deliberation, the answer obvious, they would tear apart the world trying to save me, they would stay with me, they would watch me die. I could only imagine what that would do to them.

I couldn't let that happen.

"No," Grabdiline started at the answer, as well at the finality in my voice.

"You will tell them nothing, you will not speak of this day again, no matter who asks, you know nothing, understand?" She just stared, her confusion evident in her aged face.

"UNDERSTAND?!" I demanded.

"Y-yes." She was too shocked to do anything other than agree with me.

"I turned on my heel, striding purposefully toward the door, but a thought made me pause. I froze with my hand over the doorknob, "Grandaline?"

"Yes?"

I didn't turn, "Could this have been caused by someone forcing me to absorb a lacrima into my chest?"

She remained silent for a moment in deliberation, "Yes, I suppose as the lacrima dissolved it could have taken down the barrier with it."

"Thank you." I flung the door open and stormed out.

I had work to do.

* * *

Once I got home the first thing I did was burn my unfinished book, it was pathetic. Instead I took out a finished manuscript, actually it was an ongoing piece but I was cutting it short, it was a series of analogies of my time with Fairy Tail, every wacky adventure, every treasured moment, all in one book. By far the best work I could ever write. I bound it up and arranged to have it mailed to Levy, as well as all my furniture, except my bed, that went to Natsu. After all, he used it more than his own. Tied to the book was a letter, an explanation for why I was leaving, it was also one of the best works of fiction i had ever created.

I looked at my empty apartment, flooded with memories of kicking the team out, especially Natsu.

I looked down at myself, still surprised at how little I had chosen to take with me, fully aware at how material I person I could be. All I had were my keys, my whip, all the money I had, and the clothes on my back.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I walked away.

* * *

I got on the first train out of Mongolia, I had two goals, find the psychopath that did this to me, and disappear.

At every stop I got off the train, searched the town, asked the locals, and changed an aspect of my appearance, then got on the next train going to any town i hadn't been to yet.

I was constantly changing my look, new wigs, new clothes, always selling the old, grabbing a few freelance jobs for cash, and adopting a new persona for every town.

I had work to do, and I couldn't let 'Lucy of Fairy Tail' slow me down.


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

Natsu POV

I was just about to start a fight with Gray when Levy burst into the guild, sobbing. Everyone froze, except Gajeel who when to comfort her.

"Stop crying," Gajeel said gruffly, i guess comfort is a relative term.

Jet and Droy came forward, both acting as a sort of defense against Gajeel. "Whats wrong," Droy asked.

"She's gone!" Levy wailed.

"Who?" I said moving toward her.

"Lu-chan!" I felt the air leave my lungs in a rush, leaving me winded.

"Are you sure?" queried Gray.

"She sent me all her stuff! With a copy of a book she wrote! I went by her apartment and her landlord said she moved out! She also sent me this letter," Levy held up a letter, sobs raking her body.

I grabbed the envelope roughly from her numb fingers, nearly ripping it apart as i got it open.

Dear Fairy Tail,

By the time you read this I will be long gone, but there is no reason to worry! I found my prince! I was going to introduce you guys but he was just offered a job out of town. His name is Robin, he's a merchant, like my father once upon a time. I guess I'm following in my mother's footsteps, huh? Robin's new job will need him to travel a lot, and he's asked me to come with him! It'll be hard to write, but I'll try! Keep being crazy you guys!

Lucy,

P.S. If anyone interferes with my new life I will make Erza look comforting That means you, Natsu!

The letter was quickly passed around, reactions varied, from tears, to happiness, to anger.

The old man raised his glass in a toast, I grabbed the letter and left before he could even start. I would not be staying for her farewell party, but not because I hated her.

Oh, how i wanted to hate her, hate her for leaving, for only leaving a short letter, addressed to the entirety of the guild, not a real goodbye. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't, I couldn't hate someone I loved so much.

Even if she did leave me for another man.

* * *

Lucy POV

I found him after 6 months of searching, he called himself the reaper, just another sadist with a god complex.

He got off on killing people, mages civilians, men, women, children, he wanted to hear their screams, he wanted to prove he had control.

His magic focused on binding techniques, that's how he got me, sneak up, strap them down before they notice you, and then he can kill you however he wants to.

He threw my keys, I couldn't open any gates so i couldn't save myself once he had me. It happened on a mission, the group got separated, he snuck up and shoved that lacrima into my chest, it burned as it went in. He left just as fast as he came, no need to do anything more, already ensuring my prolonged, agonizing death.

I woke up in the street a couple of minutes later, unharmed, keys beside, didn't think it was real, I just thought I had passed out and had a crazy ass dream.

The attacks started about a month later.

Didn't even remember it until that day with Grandaline.

He was a weak excuse of a man, rail thin, not a muscle on his body, stunk of rotting goat cheese, had a beak-like nose, craggly yellowed teeth. In short he was repugnant.

He was also wanted for at least a dozen murders.

The only reason he hadn't been caught was that the only facts on him were a crudely drawn police sketch and no leads on his wearabouts.

I guess its a good thing I'm determined.

Once I had him cornered I managed to concentrate the power of one of my attacks into my fist, hold it there, and then used said fist to beat that scum into a bloody pulp.

I dragged his bloody carcass to the capital (I got some dirty looks on the train), and cashed in my reward, it was plentiful.

After I had counted my reward, a hefty 27,000,00 jewels, I sat down to write another letter. I had been writing my guild shorter and shorter letters, the time intervals in between each growing steadily as I weaned my self off of them.

The plan was that eventually the wait between letters would become so big, and the content so menial that they never noticed when they inevitably stopped coming.

In brighter news I had finally settled on a persona, one Layla Heart, after my mother. My hair was styled in a black bob, I had switched from my cherry colors to black and midnight blue. A wore a black corset as a top that had blue strings tying up the front. A black leather skirt that alternated with black leather shorts further the effect of my look. I wore knee high stilleto black leather boots ('Layla_ loved_ leather) and fingerless black leather past the elbow gloves effectively hid the mark on my hand. I wore a cloak with blue lining, and yes it was black. Pair all this with my sour attitude and I just screamed 'Don't mess with me'.

I didn't seem to be able to fool the animals yet.

Everywhere i went they came to me, the cute, the ugly, the domestic, the obscure, the nice, and the killer, they all came up to me like i was holding their favorite treat.

I was able to fully realise how hard it was to act mean when you have a fluffy little kitten pawing at you for attention.

Anyway, In my letters I wrote about Robin and how handsome and sweet he was, never actually telling them where i was, who I was with, what we were doing, gushing about how amazing my life was without actually telling them what life was like with my 'husband' (we had gotten married about 2 months back, apparently the service was so romantic, wish you were here, with 'here' not specified) or anything of actual importance.

The letter lasted less than half page, and every word I didn't-couldn't write tore at me, oh how I longed to ba with them, to be comforted, to not be _alone _but i had made my choice.

But I also wanted them to forget about me, I assumed they had stopped searching for her by now, if they ever did.

I chose to purposefully ignore the part of my hear that screamed at the thought.

* * *

Natsu POV

I kept rereading them, I was kind of obsessing actually. I had kept every letter, long after the others had gotten bored with them.

That was just it too, they were _boring, _she gushed and gushed but no matter how closely I read them I still came away with nothing, in not one single solitary letter did she actually say _anything_.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst of it was that the letters were getting shorter, and the time in between longer.

It was as if she was forgetting them, so caught up in her new life she was neglecting the old.

Or it would be if the letters weren't _wrong, _she never asked about them, never even attempted to let them contact her, the rest of the guild thought it was all in his head, but he _knew. _She never gave a return address, she simply said she was traveling. Besides she was an aspiring author, she knew when her words didn't hold any useful information. This was driving me nuts, if only for fact that I was pretty sure this was the most i had _ever_ used my head.

Something was wrong with Lucy, and I know that I will never stop searching for her until I found out what.


	3. Chapter 3 The Attack

3 years later

**Lucy's POV**

**BANG**

I woke with a start, it took me a second to gauge my surroundings. I was in my bed, I could tell because although the room was dark, it smelled of me, or rather Layla. Strange how accustomed i had become to assuming a whole different life.

I felt a rustle at my hip and saw a figure turn, one who's sleep was no doubt disturbed by whatever ruckus those idiots downstairs were making. The person next to me was my salvation, the reason i hadn't let myself succom to death years ago. We both had no one, we both could have no one, so it made sence that that we found each other and became each others everything. I was perfectly aware how doomed this was, but i could never stop myself from loving ever second of our time together.

I leaned over to place a kiss on the cheek beside me, once again marveling at my luck, and cursing my stupidity.

I slowly crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake the one I shared it with. A groan told me I had _not _succeeded.

"Where are you going?" I could hear the sleep in the voice, as well as the whine.

"Downstairs, to stop those morons before they bring the building down."

"Well,_ I'm_ going back to sleep," the indignancy in that statement made me smile.

"Sweet dreams," I murmured before I slipped out the door.

I made my way down the hall to the stairs of the my inn to the bar, seeing some idiot trying to prove how strong her was by trying to drink my liquor suppy. It appeared as though they had been at it awhile, considering the fact that I remember this lot from the shift _last night._

"You know, boys, that even if you can't keep that liquor down, you'll still have to pay for it, right?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at the antics below.

"Yes, Mother." they coursed.

I smiled at that, ignoring that stupid nickname, and scanned the room before my eyes rested on a familiar face. I ambled over to him, too tired still to assume an intimidating stride.

He turned and smiled at me, "What do you want mother?"

I groaned, "Not you too"

He just smiled, "Well you can hardly blame us, you fit the role perfectly, even when your trying to avoid it."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore _that _statement, "Listen you do me a favor and check in on-"

"The love of your life? Always, you going to go check on the vault?" He smiled indulgently.

"Yes, and I wish everyone would stop calling it that."

"Well, it has enough security to rival any bank vault in Fiore." He reasoned.

I ignored that too, mostly because it was true, "Thanks Jellal.

"Anything for you, Lucy."

I scowled at the name, he never would call me Layla. That was the strange thing about him, he'd lay his life down for me in an instant, but calling me by a false name was too much. I suppose he didn't approve of my deceit, whether to my old life or my new one was anyone's guess.

I moved past him, braiding my hip long black hair as i went, making my way to 'the vault', as everyone so affectionately called it. It had more security, civilian or magical, than anything else in probably the whole of Fiore, even without the mages that lived in the building around it. For inside held the most precious cargo.

We worked hard to keep the exact contents a secret, never mentioning it directly, but with code words, even amongst each other. We all were afraid to find out what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands. Only those who had earned my trust were allowed to know the exact nature of it's contents.

I stared around the room adoringly before my bask was cut short by a bone-chilling sound- the alarm.

I flung the door closed as I ran out, strengthening the enchantments to maximum before I made my way to the bar.

"Whats going on?" I screamed. Desperate to know why my peaceful morning was so quickly turning bad.

Bella, a green Exceed came up to me, "Dark guild attacking," she panted, looking as scared as I'd ever seen her.

"Which one?"

"All of them," her eyes were haunted.

"Call the council," I ordered her. I turned to the room seeing many mages turning to me for orders, "Emergency measures, two groups, one holds off the guilds, the other gets civilians to safety. When the second group is done reinforce that first!" They burst into action, as i did as well I couldn't help but contemplate the people i was now surrounded with. They were all guildless, freelance mages that either chose to work alone or had histories so terrible that no guild would take them. They all found their way here, eventually, and although some might say I shouldn't i trusted them with the lives of every single person in this forgotten village.

We all roared as we entered the fray, none of us flinching at their superior numbers, after all we couldn't afford to not, not with something so precious to protect.

Damn it all if we weren't going down without on hell of a fight.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I stared into the mug of whiskey in front of me, not even acknowledging it was barely 6 in the morning. It seemed lately i was drinking more and more, soon I might even give Cana some competition. I couldn't help it, being without her everyday made everything unbearable. Alcohol helped.

Everyone knew I had changed sence Lucy left, hell even _I_ knew. I had stopped picking fights with _Gray _for god's sake. Erza no longer scared me, I wasn't nearly so loud, I did the job and used the money to slowly drink myself to death.

I could tell they were worried about me, but I had grown so numb to everything that it no longer mattered.

I could still see her, she haunted me. I saw her everywhere, I smelled her sent and then it hurt so bad when i realized it was all in my head. I had stopped searching for her, but no matter how hard i tried I couldn't forget her.

I heard a bang as Master Marakov rushed out of his office, looking more worried than I had ever seen him.

"Everyone! Get ready for battle, the council is using a teleport to transfer all available mages into the fight."

Everyone jumped into action, Erza came forward and asked, "Where and who are we fighting?"

"A little town in the middle of a forest and the dark guilds."

"Which dark guilds?" Erza asked, almost looking worried.

"All of them." Before we had time to even process those three words we were all suddenly bathed in light, when the light faded we found ourselves in a war zone.

I grinned, feeling the rush of adrenaline burn through my veins as I jumped into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4 They meet again

**Natsu's POV**

They were all small fry, but their numbers were so substantial that everyone was having trouble. As I fought I learned that only two other guilds were sent like ours was, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, but we were also fighting with some mages that I had never seen before, none of them toting guild marks, but they were good so I don't think anybody minded.

I knew I didn't.

"Come on everyone, the people up front need our help!" A green exceed shouted.

This caused the strangers to work even harder, not wanting to be out done I let out a massive fire dragon roar, Gajeel and Wendy seemed to have a similar idea because they followed with roars of their own.

We fought hard, the further we went the tougher the opponents seemed to become, but no one let themselves slow done, the knowledge there were people who needed our help was enough of a reason to not stop pushing. Even Master fought, stomping on his opponents as he went.

Once we had managed to make our way to the other side of the battle we were surprised to see just how many more there were. Apparently everyone we had fought were just the ones who made it past the front lines, and judging by looks alone I'm guessing that the percentage we fought was less than a tenth of the original army.

But as we made our way to the forefront of the battle the army saw us, apparently deciding that they did not want to have to deal with a fight on equal terms called for a hasty retreat.

As the smoke cleared we were able to see the wreckage in all its' glory. The farther forward you went the more extensive the injuries, but as far as I could tell no one had suffered mortal wounds.

"Gather the injured!" A voice called from even farther forward, the dust clouding the eerily similar man into the outline of a misshapen monster. "Get all available healers working, everyone else get started on damage control," the figure made its way toward until he became clear

"Jellal" I heard Erza gasp.

He looked at her, unemotional and focused, this reunion not even seeming to phase him, "Later."

He stode foward and I was finnaly able to see just how bad off he was, as well as the rather buxom lady in his arms. He was covered in blood, whether his own or someone elses I couldn't tell, I _could _tell that he looked like hell. Parts of his cloak were ripped, there was singed part, a few tears look like they could have been made with teeth marks. But that was nothing compared to the women he was holding, unconscious and bleeding from what seemed like every inch of her body, her leather ripped and her cloak in tatters. Even looking like hell warmed over she still seem beautiful, brests as large as Lucy's, long black braided hair hanging down in a silken rope, much like her whip. But what suprised me most was the ring that hung from her waist, right next to her whip. The ring held keys, a Celestial Spirts mage with _that _much damage was unprecidented.

"Wendy, right?" My examination of the dominatirx girl was cut short by Jellal coming up to Wendy.

Wendy looked shocked at being addressed, "Y-yes?"

"Could you heal this women first?" Jellal asked, never even minding the other injured. That wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that none of the strangers looked angry, or even surprised. In fact they looked relieved, even the ones hurt themselves.

Wendy just got to work, in less than a minute the women was stirring.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing a ice blue, she blinked a few times before she stood up.

"Jellal." She said emotionlessly.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Remind me _never _to do that again."

He just chuckled.

She took a deep breath before-, "Alright! Bring me the injured! The faster we get you patched up, the sooner we can get started on the town." Her hand glowed white as she raised them in front of her. She the proceeded to heal _every _injured person, regardless of what guild they were in, or how superficial the injuries. I felt a warm light cloak my cuts and bruises, when the light left I was left with no damage from the fight, not even a scar. The women took less than five minutes to heal every single injuries (on our side at least) on the battlefield, and the girl didn't even look winded.

Master came forward to the women once everyone was healed, "Excuse me, but who might you be?"

The girl visibly blanched at him, even more so when she turned to see all the others of our guild. "Oh, they just had to send _Fairy Tail, "_ I heard her groan under her breath before in a much louder voice she spoke, "Call me Layla Heart, I own the pub down the street, everything is only 25% it's orignal price while you all are in town, as a special thank you! Feel free to stay and enjoy yourself!." She finished with a salesman smile, an almost predatory glint in her eyes as she gazed at all the people in the square, you could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.

"So your not in a guild?"

She turned to him, looking slightly uncomfortable as she did, "No, no one in this town belongs to a guild, were all free lance mages."

"What I would like to know is why the dark guilds felt it nessecary to attack a little town like this without even a guild, and why said town has so many free lance mages in one spot." Erza said the threat evident in her voice.

"Well I want to know is how Jellal got out of prison!" I heard someone shout.

"How did you alert the council so quickly?"

The square erupted in shouts, all wanting to know the truth. No one quite able to decide which truth was more important.

The woman, Layla, just ignored them, ordering the freelance mages around, already starting reconstruction. When it became apparent that no one was going to get answers until the work was finished I started to help out. I got to work next to a girl my age with white hair like Lissana, after a few minutes I decided that the silence was becoming uncomfortable

"What king of magic do you use?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm a crystal dragon slayer, names Rebecca." SHe said with a smile

I felt my face break into an even bigger grin, "Cool! another dragon slayer!, I'm Fire, Gajeel's steel, and Wendy's sky. Do you know any others?"

"Yeah Sting is a Holy dragon slayer, and Rouge is a Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Wow, how'd a small town like this manage three dragon slayers?"

She smiled nostalgically, "It seems that everyone's who's lost somehow finds their way to Mercy."

"Mercy?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah, that's the name of the town. It fits too, you got just as many ex-convicts here as you do everyone else!"

"Doesn't that worry some people?"

"It used to, but that was before Mother came, every one feels safe with mother around."

"Mother?" I heard Gray ask, I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't even realise he was there.

Rebecca just blushed, "Sorry, Layla, everyone just calls her mother."

"Why?" we both asked, growling slightly at each other before we let her answer. After all it did seem weird that the dominatrix girl was the one every one called 'mother'.

She smiled knowingly, "You'll see."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Oh, how was I going to get out of this.

"Come one, mother, how you going to get us out of this one?" I turned to see Jellal, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, I'm just going to wait until the council comes, no way am I going to try to explain anything twice."

He nodded.

"Hey, why do they call you mother?"

No, oh god no, god wasn't that cruel was he, he just had to send _him _, the only person in the world I didn't think I could handle seeing again.

"Why do they call you Salamander?" I redirected, not turning t face him.

"I got pink hair, raised by a dragon, and I can breathe fire. Why do they call you mother?"

Now I did turn, Layla's smirk playing on my lips, "They say I fit the role, to be honest I am trying to stop them."

"Why don't like the nickname?" He said with a smirk of his own, making him seem devilishly handsome.

Ohh, I felt my knees weaken in an involuntary reflex, "I for one like to think I'm too young to be mother to everyone here."

I smiled that smirk that typically pissed people off, the 'I know something you don't know', the arrogance all Layla, "I'm not, but I can't say I'm happy you actually considered it. Although, when one speaks of the Salamander, they are rarely praising his _intelligence." _I made sure to stress the last word, making it almost sound like an insult.

He just smiled, "Is that supposed to be an insult? If so, it was kind of weak."

"Shut up."

I heard him giggling as I walked away, surprised by how much he had changed, but also happy I could still make him laugh.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Wow, that lady was something. I can't remember the last time I laughed since Lucy left, and although Layla was nothing like her, I couldn't help but think of Lucy when I was talking to her. Falling easily into a banter with some women I never met before, that just wasn't like me, I didn't interact so easily with people now, but somehow that women made it natural.

Maybe it was the scent, the products she used were nothing like Lucy's sweet floral scents, but a spicier, bitter blend, appropriately fitting her dominatrix look, but underneath the leather and the perfumed crap that women wear. The woman's true sent, a mixture of something sweet and soft, but also stong and unyielding, was eerily similar to Lucy's.

You could tell a lot about a person my their scent, and from what I got of this stranger, she was sweet as Lucy, maybe that was why everyone called her mother. I'd always thought Lucy would be a wonderful mother, and I guess by now she probably is. Just not to any child of mine.

That's what I get for waiting too long to make a move.


	5. Chapter 5 The most precious cargo

**I am so so sorry, I can't believe I forgot something so simple! And I only just realised it in the 5th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was trying so hard to hide the smile I desperately wanted to show. Bur _Layla_ didn't _smile _so I was forced to hide it. I couldn't help the way I felt so giddy talking to him, desperate to hear what he had to say, if only so I could hear his voice again. I had forgotten how wonderful his voice sounded, what it was like to be around him. Thats one of the reasons I couldn't say goodbye to him, his very presence made me never want to leave him. He was my drug, and if I had gotten that last hit I never would have been able to make it on that train, much less stay away from Mongolia the way I did.

By the time I was done reminiscing all the work had been done, all civilians safely returned to their homes and now I was just sitting in my inn with the guild masters and their 'inner sanctum' so to speak.

I hadn't even had a chance to sit down before Marakov went Titan on me, and asked in a voice that made me want to pe my pants, "Now, enough stalling, why on earth would the dark guilds all come together to attack one town, and why does it have so much protection in the first place?"

"We appreciate you help, feel free to enjoy yourselves why your in town," Of course Layla didn't give a shit, so she just ignored him.

"What are you hiding!" dust fell from the ceiling at his roar, but my face remained carefully impassive.

"As I said-"

"Enough, just tell them." My eyes shot to Jellal, surprised at his outburst. Jellal rarely ever contradicted me, but when he did i was always for a good reason, and I'd learned to heed his advice.

"Fine," I said grudgingly. I strolled over to the back wall, I took the dagger at my waist and slit my wrist, murmuring in a language long since dead.

The effects were instantaneous, the wall began to dissolve, revealing the room behind it.

I could hear the shocked gasps from the newcomers in the room, never expecting what was actually there. I watched as they recognised what we truly held, although the magnitude of such might take a while.

It was a nursery, a room filled with children, babies, toddlers, infants of all kinds.

But not just any babies, mages, every single one of them. Some were playing with fire, some tarot cards, some ice, some lightening. It seemed as if every power in every guild was in that one room. When the children noticed that the wall was missing they jumped up and started running toward their favorite people.

The newcomers were frozen in shock as they saw the stoic freelancers melt with one look, it was always a sight to behold.

A little girl came up to me, "Momma, next time I'm waking up with you." she said in a voice of childlike seriousness.

"Okay, Sage baby, okay." The little girl smiled before I picked her up, her strawberry blond hair complementing her onyx eyes. That was one of the reasons I was unable to let someone else take her, she was what natsu's and I's child might look like. It was one of the reasons I was able to stay around long enough to love her.

I turned to the still frozen group, never letting Sage down, "These are all children from the area, they all belong to tribes that abore magic, some were abandoned and found by my friends, some were by one of the child's relatives, afraid of what their village would do when they learned. We kept it a secret because what you have here is, in the wrong hands, the material to build an army like no other."

I saw several stiffen at the realization, "Just what are you planning to do with all these children?" Erza demanded.

I didn't flinch, "Raise them, get them an education, teach them how to control their powers, and maybe get a little free labor around my inn." I finished with a smirk. Enjoying Erza's look of confusion at my bluntness, or maybe it was that I not-so-subltly implied child labor, who knew?

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Wow, I didn't know what everyone was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. I certainly never would have guessed it.

I felt a cocky smirk grace my face, "I guess that's why they call you Mother."

She turned her attention to me, "Yes, I started taking in the young wards when I moved to town and it just stuck," she turned to her group and looked reproachful, "No matter how many times not to call me that."

I saw one of them grow a taunting smile, "Oh, come on. If you really had a problem with it then you would have kicked our asses ages ago. Admit it, you like being our mother."

The cry of outrage and the murderous look did nothing to hide the blush on her cheek. She looked so funny that I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

I couldn't remember laughing since Lucy left.

Just like that the mood was broken, suddenly everyone was at ease with teasing the not-really-tough-as-nails women.

After that the mood certainly became calmer, everyone took turns playing with the children, all except little Sage, she never moved from her mothers arms, and Layla never even mentioned to anyone else to take her, even when she had five other kids trying to get her to play for him.

When I noticed this I got up, setting down a curious rugrat while I did. "If you want I can take her."

She violently flinched, an almost panicked looked crosses her features but was gone so quickly that I had to wonder if I had imagined it.

She shook her head, the vision of calm and disdain, "No thank you, Sage hasn't learned how to control her power yet and I'm the only one that can handle her safely."

Huh? "What kind of magic does she do?"

She began to look extremely uncomfortable, "You probably haven't heard of it, it's rare, a lost art like yours, but there is no modern translation for it."

"Well, can you describe it?" She looked like she had swallowed a frog, all her attempts to hiding her discomfort seemed vastly ineffective.

"I'm going to go check on the babies, excuse me." She almost ran away from me.

Well, _that _wasn't suspicious, at _all._

* * *

_That you strange people for reading my story, sorry if I suck at keeping track of updating it._

_Constructive critism is welcomed, and quite frankly, needed._


	6. Chapter 6 Jellal's story

**Chapter 6: Jellal"s story**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I checked on the newest arrival, a lovely little boy with rudimentary ice powers, maybe I can ask Gray to help him? No, by the time this child was old enough to start training Gray would be long gone, just like the others. After all I certainly wouldn't be giving them any reason to stay.

I turned away from the cradle to see Gray.

Naked.

"There are children present." I said blandly.

"Huh?"

"If this is an invitation I will have you know that I'm a hard women to please."

"What?" The look of confusion on his face was pure gold.

"Your clothes."

He looked down, "_fu-"_

"I said there were children present just a moment ago, is your memory failing you?"

He stopped himself from cursing, grabbing a blanket from a nearby crib to cover his manhood, looking around frantically for his absent clothes.

"Stealing from a baby, wait till I tell Erza." I said almost offhandedly, pleased I was able to control my face from bursting into laughter.

That sentence stopped him cold, he looked at me with pure horror in his eyes, glad to see somethings would never change.

"You wouldn't." The terror obvious in his face and in his voice, suddenly sweating bullets.

"Wouldn't what?" My coy smile ruining the innocence of my words.

He growled, literally growled. That just made me smile more, I had become quite the instigator, hadn't I?

"So why did you come over here?"

His face lost all his earlier animosity, good, I didn't like that he could be angry at me, even if he didn't know it was _me._

"Why aren't you guys a guild?"

His questioned surprised me, I raised an eyebrow to illustrate my confusion.

"I mean, you have all these mages, you have a base of operations, you even have a leader, so why didn't you become a guild.?"

"Yeah, why aren't you a guild?" I looked over to see Gajeel, as well as everyone else in the rooms attention on me. Even the children had stopped making grabs for attention. The newcomers held looks of confusion, and everyone else seemed to be bordering on exasperation.

I turned to the room, a placating look on my face, "Because we don't have anyone to be Master."

"But what about you?" Gray pushed, "Everyone listens to you, you take charge and act as their voice, they respect you, why aren't you guild master?"

"I don't want to be guild master." Unable to hide the harshness in my tone.

"Then why isn't someone else guild master?" I looked over to see Wendy, she had grown, almost a full fledged teenager now. It suited her.

"Why would we want anyone else?" Jellal asked, startling some, both by his presence, or the fact that the question was spoken with such compete disregard of any other option. I heard several others murmur in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, not even bothering to comment, although if you asked someone they might say it had something to do with the tomato red blush quickly covering my face.

But, nope, that had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Jellal" POV**

I watched Lucy walk up the stairs towards her room, the blush obvious on her face. Good to see some things will never change.

"Jellal?" I felt my body go cold, like I had just been submerged into a vat of ice water.

I tuned, seeing the beauty that haunted my every dream, "Hello, Erza."

"I want an explanation."

I nodded and turned to the kitchen ordering some strawberry cake, maybe she'll go easy if I have a bribe.

I sat down across from her at the table, soon we were joined by the rest of the team that was there at my arrest, sans Lucy of course.

"Okay where do you want me to start?"

"How did you get out of prison and why are you here?"

I smiled, "I got out of prison with a threat from Mother, it was a rather impressive one too. She said that if I wasn't released then she would personally detroy the entire council."

"She what?" all present screamed, even Erza.

"She threatened them, and they listened too, anyone knows not to mess with Mother when she means business." I smiled nostalgically. "I think that she even mentioned castration in her little speech, that and the whip and all that leather, no one even thought to say no. That and the fact that the council owed her some big favors, as in the stuff she did for them dwarfed what I did. That and the threats they didn't stand a chance," I chuckled at the memory. "The only condition was that I be released into her custody and I would only be allowed to enter a guild if they had the full knowledge of my past crimes. That and I was never allowed to be guild master of my own guild."

"So that's why they didn't make you guild master, your not allowed and you have a past." I heard someone muse.

"That had nothing to do with it, I didn't want to be guild master in the first place. As for the bad past thing, nearly everyone here has one. Why do you think were in a town called Mercy? This is where you go when you want a fresh start and not be judged by your past,. Basically we attract all kinds, as far as criminals go, I don't even think I'm the worst offender."

The looks fo shock were almost amusing, I saw Erza grasp for a question.

"Lalya allows convicts around _children_?" I could hear the horror in her voice and I couldn't stop the anger that rose in Lucy's defence.

"Mother would never allow anyone to hurt her children, she just doesn't ask about you past. The only reason I know some backstories are because I overheard them telling her, despite her attempts to drown out the noise. Mother doesn't care about your past as long as you don't mean harm to her kids, everyone here has earned her trust, and no one here wouldn't Lay down their lives if they thought they could help her."

"But how is she just fine with that?" I looked to see Wendy, they innocence in her face did nothing to quench my anger.

"In Mercy you don't ask and no one _has _to tell. That goes for everyone." The anger clear in my voice made her flinch, but Matsu didn't want to back down.

"How can she allow that rule? Doesn't it bother her that she doesn't know the people around her?"

"_It's her rule! _In fact the only one that knows Mothers past is myself, and that is only because I was part of it."

"What do you mean you were a part of Layla's past." I flinched, ashamed at how my anger and made me slip up. "Do you mean she was one of the slaves? Did she work under you? How did you know her?"

I turned my stare on her, turning my face into an expressionless mask, "I gave you permission to ask about me, you are not however allowed to pry into Mother's past until she is ready to share it _herself." _I let the anger I was feeling into that one word, channeling all the darkness of my past into it, making several flinch visibly.

I got up roughly from my seat, almost knocking it over in my haste. I stormed out of their and up the stairs already dreading th conversation about my slip up to come.

After all Lucy had gotten scary over the years.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Lucy's and Sage's room, quietly so that if they were asleep I might be able to avoid this encounter.

The knob turned, apparently luck wasn't on my side that day.

It revealed a Lucy I hadn't seen before. I had seen Lucy angry, sad, happy, exhausted, bloodied and limp, I had seen her gasping for air after a violent attack, I had seen her begging for death, unable to take any more pain. I had seen stare adoring at her child, knowing it was one of the only things that kept her going. I had even walked in on her sobbing over his photo, telling him what happened, and pleading for him to forgive her.

But I had never seen her look like this.

Quite frankly, she looked like shit. Not physically, I had seen her much worse off than I had today even after battling several mages and beast alone and simultaneously, all the while trying to stuff down another attack coming. She had managed to hold it until she came up to a general-of-sorts face, letting it out and defeating everyone in a 50 meter radius. The only reason I was able to avoid the blast was because I had been exspecting it, but I don't think any of them were expecting a faceful of Magic Overflow, especially at that magnitude, at all rights she should have dies years ago.

Of course that was all thanks to Sage.

But Lucy's demeanor went far past physical damage, afterall it had to be expected, after so long she finally met _him _again. Her eyes were almost dead, the only sign of life was the heartrenching pain in their depths. Her black hair had been yanked out of her braid, her skin pale, showing off some lovely purple patches beneath her bloodshot eyes. She wore a cotton nightdress, Lucy wear, she only brought that out after a _ really _bad day.

"Will you ever let him stop breaking your heart?" I asked softly, but I knew she heard, we were to quite for any sound to go unnoticed.

"He never even mentioned _Lucy. _Do you think he's forgotten?"

I smile sadly, "You know that will never be true."

"But does that make it better, or worse?"

I hate talking to her when she's like this, there was no way to help, no right words, and any comfort I offered would never be enough, I would never be able to understand her sacrifice, and her agony.

"Why are you here? Surely you didn't come straight here to see how I was doing, that could have waited until morning."

I flinched inwardly, she knew me well, she knew I didn't like to be around pain I could do nothing to ease, but I had hoped I had hidden it better. "Your old team wanted to know how I got here, I told them, but then they started asking questions about why you allowed them here. I think I let more slip than I wanted to, but they made me angry." I looked down, ashamed at my outburst back n the hall.

"That's a surprise, what did they say to get _you _so riled up?"

"They questioned your ability to take care of the children."

"That loyalty of yours will always be your downfall, but I can't help but like you all the more for it. Now what did you let slip?"

This time my flinch was visible, "I mentioned that we had met in the past."

She sighed, I looked up to see a calm expression on her face, "Well that could be anything, you did have a life beyond the tower of heaven, you were a council member once upon a time. Even if you don't remember I'm sure you met many people," she huffed thoughtfully, "If they press more be appropriately evasive, but the story is that we met on one of Siegrain"s travels, Your thought projection helped me and I sought to return the favor."

I nodded, Lucy had gotten better at lying, I didn't know whether that was to be praised or pitied considering the current situation.

"Go to bed Jellal, we have a big week ahead of us, even _without _the attacking guilds and the new faces."

Then I remembered, and groaned. Loudly.

She just chuckled, closing the door on my new found dread.

I can't believe I had forgotten _that."_

* * *

**Review responses:**_  
_

**presentdarkness: I like longer chapters too, buts its easier to do shorter, but I'll try!**

**IceMaize: I promise to write more chapters**

**BloodRiddenRose: Thank you for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Natsu POV**

I rose slowly, the unfamiliar scent registering before my eyes had a chance to process the room. It was a hotel room of some sort, it had that same feel, the attempt at comfort with no actual personal touches. The room was styled in and blue-gray, everything in it was varying shade, and not a one seemed out of place. With the exception of my stuff of course.

I rose slowly, I had noticed it was harder to get excited about the day since Lucy had left, even Happy was feeling it. With out his favorite object of teasing he had become quite a bit more quiet, in fact he hardly even spoke anymore.

I picked him up from the pillow next to mine, placing him on my shoulder as I made my way to the bar. I was welcomed with a frenzy, it seemed all the locals were rushing, for what I didn't have a clue. I spotted Mira nad walked over to her, fighting my nervousness at her look of absolute bliss.

"Whats going on?"

She turned to me, positively _glowing, _"There having a ball, can you believe it? Luckily we came just in time for it! Can you believe our luck?"

"A ball? Like a formal ball?" you have got to be kidding me.

Her eyes gained a glazed look, "Yes, I'm having a gown commissioned in town! Everyone's coming! Isn't this amazing?" I couldn't help but smile with her, she hadn't looked this happy since Lissana came back to life.

"And you'll have to get a tux too." She said, still in her trance.

"What?" Me? In a tux?

"Of course, what, were you planning on ditching? Or worse, showing up like that?" The look in Mira's eyes promised pain, and I had no doubt that this wasn't and empty bluff, so I nodded meekly. Never mind the fact that there is nothing wrong with my clothes.

"So why are they having a ball?"

"Apparently it's annual, its to celebrate the summer and the good weather for crops."

"But this isn't a farm town." Mira rolled her eyes.

"It used to be, besides who cares? Its a ball!"

I was then pushed along by Mira and some others girls, including Erza, Lissana, Juvia, and Wendy. As well as some scared looking males like myself including Gray, Elfman, Romeo, and Laxus.

I spent the rest of the day _shopping, _It was terrible, Happy was just as miserable as I was. Even worse I wasn't allowed to burn anything, the town was still recovering from the attack the day before. So i was forced to just sit there while the women shopped or dressed me up like a doll.

But by the end of the day even I had to admit that these people cleaned up nice, there was no hint of the battle, everything looked like it had been set up days in advance, and everything reminded my vaguely of some fairy tale forest.

There were ribbons and flowers everywhere, every few blocks there was a new theme, a new color scheme, basically every few blocks it seemed as if there was a whole new party going on. In the town square was the dance floor, surrounded by shops that held snacks for the partiers. The whole thing looked like a dream, far better suited for some rich families ball room than a small town courtyard, but I wasn't complaining. On the far side of the courtyard was a stage that housed a band that was currently playing some stuffy people dance music.

I was in a torture device, formerly called a tie. I looked ridiculous, no one could thin me in a dress coat was a good idea.

On the other hand several people seemed like they were right in their element, Evergreen was ecstatic, Erza looked stunning, even the boys had put aside their reservations for a dance. I made my way over to a table where I could properly hide from all potential dance partners. I do not dance.

"_Ahem"_

Everyone turned to the stage that the band had recently vacated, in it's place was Jellal. He was holding a mike and wearing a tux. "I would like to thank everyone who worked so hard to put everything together tonight, and to welcome our guests to the Spring Ball. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do," There was some laughing from the crowds as Jellal realised his slip, "I mean we, I hope you enjoy the ball as much as _we _do. And I would also like to be the first to thank Mother for being th one who makes us put this thing together every year." The crowd erupted, there were cheers from many of the female locals who were eventually joined by all the other women in the vicinity. My ears smarted from the noise.

Jellal waited for the noise to stop, "Okay, okay, now that we have got that out of the way Mother here needs to say some words." Once again the square was filled with clapping.

A women stepped onto the stage, but it took me a moment to realise she was Layla. For one, her hair was down, out of that braid and cascading down in soft waves, another she was wearing a _dress_, made of _lace. _Gone was the tough chick look, in place was a no less stunning feminine beauty, the dress was primarily a lacy white gown, akin to something an angel would wear, the only black (except her hair) was the silky band around her waist that tied into a delicate bow behind her back.

The crowd erupted into cheers (no one had the courage to try a catcall), causing Layla to falter before she straightened and took the mike purposefully, "Quiet down, all of you." She paused, but she only had o wait a second before everything was eerily silent, "This dress was _not _my idea, I was forced, and I will not be caught off guard again," She stopped again, this time to glare at a group of giggling women, her pain-promising glare quieting them down to more somber expressions. "Now, to go over the rules-" the locals groaned collectively, once again sent to silence by one of Laylas glares."First, no inappropriate behavior anywhere near the party, there are children attending and I do not want to have to give them _'The Talk', _she shuddered quietly before continuing, "No vulgarities, No violence, you are not getting blood on this dress, and you must confer to proper dancing procedure, that is all." She put down the mike and strode off the stage, only to be stopped at the bottom.

Apparently Lalya was going to be one of the first to be asked to dance.

And by a ten year old no less.

Everyone sighed but didn't comment as the band started and couples took to the floor, I guess kids asking Layla to dance was normal around here.

* * *

I watched as Layla's current dance partner twirled with Layla over the floor, Layla was beautiful and hot as hell, but I don't think anyone was jealous with this pairing. Mainly because her partner was a girl, in a pink princess dress, and did I mention that she looked about six?

That was the pattern, Layla was always dancing because the kids kept asking. I hadn't seen her dance with anyone who had hit puberty yet, just kids, sometimes infants. It appeared the only way the kids were able to work up the courage to ask out their crush was to dance with Layla first.

"Kind of sad isn't it?"

I turned to see Jellal, holding Layla's kid in his arms, Sage I think her name was, wearing a dress that seemed to be a smaller version of her mothers. He was staring at Layla who was still twirling with that little girl.

"What?"

He nodded toward Layla, "The fact that she puts so much effort into this and the only dances she gets are kids."

"I don't know, i mean she looks happy." And she did, this was the closest I think I had seen her to a smile.

"So who's idea is this whole thing anyway?"

"Layla's, she wanted to do something for the kids since we couldn't hold a birthday party for all of them. She just passes it off as a harvest festival because she doesn't want it to be too obvious."

"But who's idea was it to make it a formal dance?"

At this he sighed, "Layla's, honestly I don't know why, it's not like there is ever any romance at these things. Honestly, I do not like the dance its kind of depressing dancing alone, usually I try to avoid it-," Suddenly he paused, his eyes drifting over to Erza and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, "but this year it just might be the exception."

Could he possibly be more obviously in love? I mean I had seen that look so many times, with Elfman and Evergreen, when I noticed Juvia watching Gray, hell, even I had had that look when I caught myself looking at Lu-

Nope, not going there, not tonight.

I saw Layla and the girl disengage and I realised that the song was over.

"Yeah, but she needs a little break from the kiddies, I mean she spends every spare second with them, she needs to at least have a dance from someone around her own age." His face was kept carefully neutral, almost like he was holding something back but I dismissed it.

"Yeah, I guess," but why hadn't Jellal asked her yet?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jellal suddenly burst into a devious and slightly frightening smile, "So, go dance with her." I was suddenly pushed out onto the floor and stopped right in front of Layla.

Just in time for the next song to begin.

I chuckled nervously, "You, uh, want to dance?"


	8. Chapter 8 A dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I chuckled nervously, "You, uh, want to dance?"

I freeze.

I know I shouldn't, I know that his presence shouldn't be able to do so much to me, not after all this time. After all, I was the one who left, so why does this hurt so much.

"Sure."

I should've said no, I should've walked away.

But I couldn't.

Natsu was right there, right in front of me, wearing a _tux. _Looking devilishly handsome even with that awkward grin.

And it didn't help that when I answered that grin became a lot more devil-like.

Natsu smiled that smile that I was never able to forget and pulled me in right in time for the music to start back up again.

It was a slow song.

God help me.

He put his hand on my back and I cursed those brats who managed to corner me into this dress.

It certainly didn't help that they didn't even let me wear a bra.

We got into position and I tried to block out that cursed imagination sector of my brain and the images they started conjuring when I placed my hand on his _well _muscled arm.

We rocked in silence for a bit, there really wasn't much else to do, I knew Natsu couldn't dance (even if _Layla _didn't), and besides it was a slow song.

My eyes were level with his collar bone, he had grown.

I closed my eyes only to be assaulted by his smell. I'd always loved how he smelled, it was a mixture of the forest and smoke, for many this would mean a forest fire.

For me it was just Natsu.

We danced in an awkward silence for a bit, until I could no longer bear the tension.

"I didn't take you for the dancing type." I commented, not looking at him.

I saw his chest move as he chuckled, "I'm not, Jellal pushed me onto the floor."

Figures. "Why would he do something like that?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I don't know, he was talking about how sad it was that you didn't dance with anyone your own age, I was going to ask him why he didn't ask when suddenly . . ." He trailed off.

"He didn't ask me because his eyes are set on a different prize tonight," I nodded toward Erza who was currently engrossed with a strawberry cake.

"Huh," I looked at him seeing the realization dawn in his eyes which quickly turned into another devious smirk.

"What are you planning?" I asked cautiously.

"Just thinking of how I can get back at him."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I think that you should be helping them, that's one of the reasons I have this thing, to try to set up Jellal." I said seriously. "He never took an interest in other girls, and I never thought he'd get over Erza, but now that's she's here, and single at that, maybe he doesn't have to." My brain was suddenly full of plans, how was I going to manage to get those two together?

"Well, you might actually get some help on that one, if Erza has a boyfriend she might lay off Gray a bit."

"Not you?"

He shrugged, "Erza doesn't bother me so much anymore, not since Lu-" he choked, not able to finish the sentence.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to let the blind hope into my voice, could he remember?

He smiled again, but this time it was more strained, "Lucy, she was a mage and my partner before she quit the guild."

"Quit the guild?"

"Yeah, apparently she found some prince charming, she ran off to have a life with him, she never even told us in person, she just wrote the guild a letter." He sounded uncharacteristically bitter.

"Really, and how'd that work out for her?" I let my voice be innocently curious, trying not to scream out at him.

"Last I heard she had a kid, but that was almost a year ago. The letters have been getting less and less frequent, I think she forgot about us."

Never, I would _never _forget! You were the only family I _had, _how could I _possibly _forget you guys?

I kept silent, he didn't need to hear it.

We danced in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Do you want to ditch this party?"

He started, "Huh?"

"You want to ditch?" My eyes bore into him, and I couldn't believe myself, I was never this impulsive.

"Sure?"

I grabbed his hand and led him quickly off the dance floor, past the stores and the people until I found the hidden path.

I had found it a couple moths ago, but I hadn't shown it to anybody else. I couldn't after al.

This is where I went when I was having an attack.

The path led into the forest for about half a mile until you came to a clearing, there was no vegetation, even before I started blowing stuff up with Magic Overflow. There was just a small lake that was fed by a tiny waterfall somewhere up the mountain. It was beautiful, even in the moonlight, especially in the moonlight. The moon and the stars gave everything an mystical feel, and the silence just added to the ambiance.

I had never brought anyone here.

Not even Jellal.

During the whole walk I never turned back the Natsu, I ignored his protests and the branches ripping at my dress as I pulled him along the glorified deer trail that led to my oasis. Now I stood with my back to him, almost afraid of what he would do.

Layla was never afraid.

So I turned to look at him, his expression awestruck.

"What do you think?" I asked shyly, my god it had been so long since I had been this nervous.

His face slowly broke into a grin, "Its amazing, how'd you find it?"

I shrugged and looked at the pond, "I needed to be away from all the kids so one day I just plowed into the forest, after about an hour or two I found this place."

"Who else knows about it?"

I winced at his innocent question, "Well, actually no one," at his expression I hurriedly continued, this time my voice full of false bravado, "And you better not tell anyone! The only reason I brought you here is because you looked so uncomfortable at that party! Besides at least here you can burn something without ruining _my _party."

His smile became knowing, "So you brought me out to your secret place because I didn't like your party?"

I bristled at the insinuation, "Don't think I did this for you, _I _needed so air, I am not used to having so many people at that party and I needed some breathing room. The only reason I brought you was because you looked the same way."

"Whatever, can I take a dip?"

"No way, if I can't swim, then you can't swim," I shouted, not even caring how immature that sounded.

"Why can't you swim?" He looked at me innocently.

"Because, I don't have my bathing suit." I huffed.

"Then just go in your undies." Still with that innocent look.

"Ignoring just how inappropriate that sounded, this dress doesn't allow much room for . . . " I trailed off hoping he would understand the implications.

But then I remembered who I was dealing with.

That annoyingly innocent look on his face finally broke me, "Fine!"

I turned my back to him and toward the pond, ignoring how my face currently felt like it was on fire I undid the straps and let the dress pool at my feet.

Then I dove into the water, wearing only panties.

**Natsu POV**

The second the dress reached her hips I was no longer capable of speech.

She could have mentioned she wasn't wearing a _bra!_

My tounge became thick in his mouth, as well as-ahem-_something else. _As she dived in all the blood in my head rushed down, down, down. Leaving me unable to voice even a simple thought.

I saw Layla staring at me, suddenly her smirk seemed taunting and nervous and seducting all at once. That wasn't helping me think straight at all.

God, I han't been this hormonal since I discovered girls!

I gulped loudly and will my brain to work again. I fumbled with my clothes until I was down to my boxers.

I jumped in, careful not to let her see the blush that suddenly was like a fire hotter than my own on my face.

When I resurfaced I turned to see Layla staring at me, still with that smirk on her face.

"So what do you want to do now?"


	9. Chapter 9 Another Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_"So what do you want to do now?"_

* * *

_Back at the Party_

**Erza's POV**

"Are you enjoying your cake?"

I looked up from my strawberry heaven to see the face that had once haunted my nightmares, Jellal.

"Yes." I replied curtly. "Why did you push Natsu and Layla together?"

Jellal smiled, "Because, Layla desperately needs to learn to let loose, and no one is better at that then Natsu."

Jellal bit his lip and looked around, it was almost as if he was uncomfortable, but that didn't make sense.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me in a dance."

"O-okay," I stuttered, too taken aback to even refuse.

He pulled me onto the dance floor, still looking abnormally nervous. We swayed in silence, I couldn't think of a thing to say.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

Half-way through the second song I finally broke, "So, how you been?"

"Well."

I was not taken aback at her gruffness, "How have you been dealing with Lucy leaving?"

She flinched visibly, "How did you learn about that?" Erza hissed.

I paused and seemed to be considering an answer, "I met Lucy once I was free, she mentioned leaving the guild." Jellal said cautiously.

"You saw her? Where? When? How was she? Was she with someone?" Her questions were rapid fire and obviously desperate.

I looked at me with thinly concealed pity, but she was past the point of caring. This was going to be hard, the last thing I wanted to do was lie to Erza, but I also couldn't reveal Lucy.

"Yes I saw her, at the capital when I was released, she seemed . . . determined." That was true, she was determined to have me released into her custody.

"Was she with that man she mentioned? Her new husband?"

"No, when I saw her she was alone," That was also true, Sage hadn't come till later.

"Why wasn't she with him?" I could see Erza getting angry.

"When I saw her it was only for a short while, her husband might have been off doing something else." Or he might have never existed, but I had only seen her for a short while before I was taken away to be processed out of prison.

"When you saw her, what was she doing?" I could hear the desperation in her voice again, and once again I was struck by how _off _it was, Erza didn't show emotion, she certainly didn't show _weak_ emotion.

"When I saw Lucy she was brokering a deal, she seemed preoccupied so I wasn't able to talk to her," Yes, she had been brokering a deal for my freedom, "I'm sorry," for not being able to tell you more.

I saw Erza sigh as she settled back into the beat of the song, "Sorry, its just that Lucy left so quickly and we've hardly had any contact with her."

"None at all?" I was digging my own grave.

Erza frowned, and I couldn't help but notice how attractive that look was on her, "Well, we got letters, but no return address, the letters have gotten less and less frequent and the last one was moths ago."

I nodded understandingly, I remembered that letter. Lucy had written and rewritten that letter at least fifty times, and she made me send it. She had been crying too hard to even make the trip to the post. After I had sent I had asked her about it, she said that that would be her last letter. She had gotten down to an attack per week and she could barely stand in the days that followed them. That was a dark time, for everyone.

At least until we started using Sage.

"So, hows life with Layla?" I snapped back into attention.

"Life with Mother is unique, I suppose it's a lot like living in a guild. The only difference is that Mother refuses to make herself the official guild master," and we all knew why, she refused to be guild master because that would mean we would be alone once she died, she didn't want anyone to depend on her and then leave them hanging.

What she didn't know was that everyone in town depended on her, all the children and all the parents to mage children in the tribes.

We all needed her.

And we all knew that we couldn't.

Erza bit her lip and seemed to be contemplating something, "Why do you always call Layla 'Mother'?"

"I think it suits her," that and the fact that I refused to call her by a name that wasn't hers.

"So do you like her?"

"She's my friend."

"_Just _a friend?"

I studied Erza, she was blushing, badly. She also seemed unable to maintain eye contact with the me, but she couldn't seem to stop peeking at my face. I went through the last four questions and I felt the smile grow across my face.

"Erza, . . . are you _jealous?"_

Her eyes flashed and I had a split second to brace for impact, I felt the air leave my lungs but I refused to flinch at the pain that was currently my midsection from where she punched me.

"I-I'm-(gasp)-going to-(gasp)-take that as a yes?" I looked at Erza and was pleased to see it a lovelt shade of red, I didn't mind the pain so much as long as I could see her look this _cute._

"So what if I am?"

I placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at me, I stared at her eyes that seemed to be a little bit wetter than normal. I forced her to look at me face to face, inches apart. "If you were jealous, then I would be rather force to do _this."_

Then I closed the distance, and my lips met hers.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

When Jellal kissed me my mind was blank, I couldn't form a coherent thought.

That didn't stop me from kissing back.

Jellal tasted fresh and almost minty, normally minty wasn't my thing but right now I couldn't help but think that mint was _delicious_. I moved my hand to his head to get a better grip, my fingers digging into his scalp and stroking his blue hair. Jellal's fingers left trails of heat as they stroked my cheek, and although I was about five seconds from tearing his clothes off and ex-quipping out of mine I couldn't help but think about how sweet he was being.

I hadn't associated sweet with Jallal in a Long time, not since after he turned evil in that dungeon, But as he held me like a porcelain doll and kissed me like he as afraid he'd hurt me, that was one of the first actual thoughts in my head.

It had been so long since I was treated like an actual _girl._

I loved every second of it.

It certainly helped my blush when we came up for air and found that nearly everyone was watching us and cheering for more.

* * *

_Back at the Clearing_

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe myself. I had never been this bold, sure I used to use my wiles to get deals back in the day, but _this,_ this was _completely_ different.

And it was with Natsu!

To be fair he seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"Um, I was planning on just taking a dip to cool off, but that was before I realised that you weren't wearing a bra." Natsu replied truthfully, and it was kind of funny to see him realise what he just said. "I-I mean! That's not what I ment-"

"Forget it, Natsu." He seemed to sign in relief, "I know you don't have the balls to do anything."

I watched in amusement as his expression became indignant.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

I smirked, "I mean you have a girl here in only her underwear who has consumed just enough alcohol to lower her inhibitions, but not enough to not be responsable for her actions and you? Your just floating here with a face as red as your fire."

I don't know why I was pushing it, it wasn't like me, I hadn't been this bold in years. Maybe it was that glass of wine I drank before I stepped out on that stage, nervous of how Natsu would think on that ridiculous dress.

All I knew was that I wanted something, and I couldn't help but think that it was cruel to deny a ding woman's wish.

So I closed my eyes and did what I had been dreaming about for years.

I kissed Natsu Drageneel.

It was just a little peck on the lips, the kind nervous school girls give to their first crush.

Then I pulled away from his stunned face and swam to the edge of the pool, I pulled my dress on, still not letting him see my front. I started on the path, never looking back.

I made it about thirty feet before I collapsed.


End file.
